


Love and Tea

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffly Drabble: Sometimes you just need some love and tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Tea

Haruka opened their bedroom door, exhausted from a day of racing on the tracks. She chucked her bag on the floor, threw her jacket on the bed, and then jumped, somewhat startled to find Michiru sitting up on the bed, looking up at her, a tiny smile of amusement briefly crossing her face. 

Recovering, Haruka leapt onto the bed and gave her love a kiss. “What are you up to?” She asked, looking at the pile of papers Michiru had on her lap. 

“Writing some new music,” Michiru said, as she looked down at her papers again, trying to concentrate. 

Haruka stared at her for a moment. Michiru generally wrote in the studio. It was her creative space. Michiru was adamant that the bed was for sleeping and sex, not for anything and everything, and  _especially_  not for cookies at midnight, one of Haruka’s favourite vices. Michiru only worked in her bed when - _oh, of course._

Haruka leaned in, kissed Michiru on the cheek softly. “Are you feeling alright, baby?”

Michiru frowned up at Haruka. “Of course, I’m just working.”

Haruka smiled to herself, nuzzled Michiru a little and then left her wife in peace.

For a moment. 

Ten minutes later, she came back upstairs, and then snuggled into the covers next to her wife. Michiru barely gave her a glance, still looking at her work with intense concentration. 

Underneath the covers, Haruka carefully slipped something hot over, and across, her wife. Michiru gasped and then -“Haruka!”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m  _fine_." 

Haruka smiled. "I know darling, I know.”

Michiru grunted and returned to her work, but didn’t move the hot water bottle away. 

“I made you some tea as well,” Haruka said, sitting up and taking the tea cup from where she’d sat it on the bedside table. 

Michiru said nothing, but took the tea and sipped slowly from it. 

Haruka opened up her palm. In it was two small white capsules. “I also got you these.”

Michiru glared at Haruka. “I’m  _fine_ ,” She repeated, as she took the capsules off Haruka and swallowed them down with some tea. After finishing her tea, Michiru returned to her work, furiously making notes. Haruka sat back behind her, her arms wrapped around Michiru, holding her silently. 

Haruka was just starting to doze when Michiru sighed loudly and with frustration. “I can’t do this. It’s just not working.”

Haruka wrapped her arms tighter around her wife. “It’s ok, you know. You’re allowed to take a break if you’re not feeling well.”

“I hate periods,” Michiru complained, dropping her head against Haruka’s shoulder. “It’s so inconvenient.  _Every_  month.”

“I know, baby, I know.”

“I just have so much to get done, but it still hurts  _so_  much.”

Haruka reached over, carefully stacked Michiru’s papers together, without disrupting the order, and placed them on the bedside table. Afterwards, she pulled Michiru down next to her, so that the both of them were now lying down. She wrapped herself around Michiru, the hot water bottle between them, and her head in Michiru’s soft aqua hair. Her hand stroked Michiru’s back, gently. 

“I can’t take a break,” Michiru protested. “I have too much to do.”

“Just for a little while,” Haruka whispered into Michiru’s ear. “Just until the painkillers kick in, and then you’ll be right back at it.”

Michiru snuggled herself closer to Haruka. “Ok,” She murmured. “Just for a little while." 

Michiru still ached, but she could feel the warmth of the hot water bottle, and the pain medication starting to work, and the lovely comfort of Haruka’s arms around her, and slowly…slowly she drifted off. 

Haruka smiled, still stroking her love’s back gently, as she followed her wife into sleep too. 

 


End file.
